Aria of Sorrow
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Our first solar eclipse. We plan this as a pass time and have fun, but it was about to turn into a living nightmare.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It all started went we move to Japan.

* * *

_13 years ago…_

I have 5 years old. I have a twin sister, we look very alike, only our eyes make the difference. Her's are green-brown, while mine are green-brown-gray. The green and brown seem as one with the mix of the gray that make them like silver or ghostly. Our hair is burgundy and our skin is fair. My mom have reddish hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin. Dad have dark brown hair, green eyes and tan-fair skin. Our family was a lovely and kind one, we always look everything with good ways even if they were the hard ones. We move from Italy, Europe to Japan. In a place call Hakuba Shrine. Even if it was a new place… I meet my best friends… Mina and Soma. Mina was kind and lovely and we under stuck each other very soon. Soma was someone very special went I first see him.

\- _Don't worry, he's a shy person and he doesn't like to social with a lot of people._\- say Mina.

That only make Soma to look away from us and to blush. That only make my sister to giggle, while I only look at him and smile. He slowly look at us and his eyes stay still with mine. He look confuse because I was smiling at him, but later he smile at me which make us to hand out together.

* * *

_1 year later…_

We spend a lot of time together until our birthday… turn into my worse nightmare.

We were all playing outside of our houses while Mom and Dad were preparing the party for all of us. Then some bad boys came toward us, they didn't look too friendly.

\- _Hey, Soma! You were going to have a party and you weren't going to invite us?_\- ask one of the five bad boys. The other three came behind Mina, my sister and to myself. Only the two of them were next to Soma, Soma stuck up and face them.

\- _Leave. Them. Alone._\- say Soma very angry.

\- _I don't think so, pretty boy._\- say the other boy. Then they start to hit him, the girls stuck up, but the boys behind us grab us and start to hurt us and hit us very badly. Soma try to stop them, but he couldn't. Soma was already on the ground bleeding, I could see that he was dieing, the girls try to scream, but we couldn't. I bit down the boy and I start to shout.

\- _No! Leave him alone!_\- I shout, I couldn't stand seeing him like that. Then I feel it. Something strong, coming from the ground and flowing through my body. I didn't know what it was, but… I use it, and let it go. - _STOP!_-. Everything start to shake and later to shine. The boys that were holding us… let us go and then they went flying until they hit very hard the wall. They fall to the ground unconscious, then I feel pain, all over my body. The last thing I remember was that, I was screaming, the light was becoming stronger until… it stop. And I fall to the ground, seeing only darkness.

Some time later…

I wake up, no longer in our home, but in a different place. I notice that we were in a gray room and I didn't like it at all. Mom and Dad were next to me until the truth came out.

\- _Are you alright, honey?_\- ask Mom.

\- _Wh-what happen?_\- I ask them.

\- _I think it's time that we tell you the truth._\- say Dad.

\- _What truth?_\- ask my sister, next to me. Mom was holding me and letting me relax on her.

\- _The truth about our family._\- say Mom. We both look at them and then at each other.

\- _Girls. Our family isn't like other families like you know them. Our family descendents of a powerful clan of Vampire Hunters, who defeat Dracula in many other times until your grandfather, my father, defeat him in 1999._\- say Dad and wait until we could take the information. For our surprise both of us we took the information very good as if… we always knew that. - _Your grandmother, my mother, is a High powerful Sorceress, after that war, she notice that she was pregnant, but she never heard of your grandfather again. I was train as a Vampire Hunter and as a Sorcerer. Some years later, I met your mother and at the age of 16, I marry her._\- that make us be shock because at that age was very young for them.

Some years later he told us that he met up Mom, who is a High powerful Priestess. Which make us be alarm, so that was the reason why I feel that kind of power, because of Dad. They also told me that now that my powers have been unleash, maybe my sister's powers will come too. We most be away from anyone and even from our old friends, I feel sad that I couldn't say goodbye to my best friends and I didn't know if Soma was alright at all. I just wish that he was. Sends Mom was a High powerful Priestess than that mean that I was too. I pray so that he was alright and that nothing bad happen to him. We were in China, Asia.

* * *

_8 years later…_

Mom and Dad train us until they send us to a academy were someone will help us better with my powers and my sister's powers. My sister unlock her powers in there, but mine became stronger each time the years pass. Genya Arikado was a tall person with a black suit, my sister seem interest in him, but she only got mad went he said that he was going to be my body guard and my teacher. My sister was send with another and never speck to me again. For the rest of my life was with him train me and make me focus, he was practically invincible until I turn 14. The great test was there and only one student was about to pass, my sister was one of the finalist and so was I. we face each other in the final and swore that she was going to win this. At the end… I defeat her and I need to defeat Arikado so I could pass my test. I defeat him in taking his weapons away from him, next it was against strength, the final stage was magic, but I never got to that because Arikado let me defeat him on strength. I was angry so I return to my room and he follow me after. I question him why he did that. The only answer was that I wasn't ready to use magic powers and that only make me be with rage. I scream at him to leave me alone and that he shouldn't be there for me again. I knew that I hurt him, but I want to be alone for once in my life. I wish I could be a normal girl, without powers and all. Then I took my stuff and leave the academy without letting anyone see me or notice me. Once I was out I left China and went to Europe… which part? To Greece. Once in there I didn't know were to go until… I found a powerful witch and I notice that she saw something in me that make her be interest. I could tell that she was a witch because of a strong energy coming from her and she notice that with me too.

\- _I feel a great power coming from you, my dear._\- say the woman. She have blonde hair, fair skin like mine and light-green eyes. I only look at her.

\- _I feel the same to you, great witch._\- I said.

\- _I'm honor by you, High Priestess._\- said the witch.

\- _I see that you have business to attend to._\- I said to her. She look at her bag and smile.

\- _Yes, but I see that you don't this place at all, am I right?_\- she ask me. I only look away. - _Do you have a place to stay?_

\- _No._\- I say to her in a whisper, I didn't dare to look at her until… I feel a hand on my shoulder.

\- _You can come with me. I can give you a place to stay as long as you like._\- said the woman.

\- _Why are you helping me?_\- I ask her.

\- _Because I can see that you have suffer enough and you're about to face more. I know how it feels and I want to make you feel better. I can help you in anything, like if you're afraid of something that you can't tell me._\- say the woman and then I smile at her.

\- _Thank you._\- I said to her and I follow her.

\- _Oh, by the way…_\- she said and I look at her. - _My name is Yoko Belnades._

\- _Nice to meet you. My name is… Aria Belmont._

* * *

_4 years later…_

I spend with Yoko's clan and train with my spiritual and magic powers. At the end I learn to control them, and I wasn't afraid of them. I could use my magic powers easily, one thing that in the academy didn't teach me… to control them. But the time has run out, it's time to return. Not to the academy. Not to my family. Neither of them… to the only place where it all started… in Japan. I will finally see them again.

In Japan…

I move to my old home and went to high school in my last year. The director was impress with my grades, even so that I was in different parts of the world. I was in front of my new class and the director knock the door.

\- _Come in._\- said a man from behind the door. The director went inside first.

\- _Stay here.- said the director. Then I stay behind until I will heard him call me._ \- Good morning guys.

\- _Good morning, Director._\- say chore of voices from the inside.

\- _Today will have a new exchange student in hour school._\- said the director.

\- _Another one?_\- ask a student and I feel like this wasn't going to be my day. Then the rest of the class start to laugh.

\- _That's enough. This exchange student is of high importantance and very special. You will all like her once she steps in from that door._\- said the director.

\- _We hope so._\- say another student and then the rest of the class laugh again.

\- _Alright, everyone. Let's meet the new student._\- said the director and with that it was my key to enter. I open very slowly the door and later step inside. I heard gasps from everyone while I only look at the ground. I saw the director smiling at me and I was next to him. I slowly look at my new classmates and most of them were very young to me. Some of them were like good people and other did not. Then two particular people from there caught my attention; a girl with dark orange hair, brown eyes and fair skin. The other was a boy with white hair, dark-brown eyes and fair skin. My heart almost skip a beat… they were… Mina and Soma. Then the director told me that he was going to leave me in good hands.

\- _Well, let's start with introductions first. What's your name, miss?_\- ask the teacher.

\- _My name is… Aria Belmont._


	2. Chapter 1: The Eclipse

**Chapter 1:**

**The Eclipse**

**(Aria's POV)**

The year is 2035.

Japan.

Crowds of spectators are gathering around in anticipation of the first full solar eclipse of the twenty-first century.

My name is Aria Belmont, and I am a high school exchange student studying abroad in Japan. But, don't let my appearance fool you, I'm no ordinary girl.

I live near the Hakuba Shrine, an ancient shrine with strong ties to Japanese mythology.

Mina Hakuba, the only daughter of the shrine's caretaker, is both my classmate and my childhood friend.

Soma Cruz, the only son of the Cruz family, is both my classmate and my childhood friend. But, what's worse of all is that… I love him.

I started making my way to the shrine to see the solar eclipse with Soma and Mina. But, for some strange reason, the stairway leading up to the shrine felt longer than usual, as if something was trying to keep us from our destination.

When I finally managed to get through the shrine gate, and my senses began to dim…

The pitch black sun is holding chaotic darkness together, trying to rouse a sleeping soul as if looking for its missing other half…

Then from above us, a big floating castle was in the middle of it and before we knew it… everything turn into darkness.

_Some Time Later…_

I woke up in a strange place were I could see the front door of the castle, I notice that Mina and Soma were still unconscious, but that wasn't all. I also notice someone else instead of us, I turn around and saw…

\- Arikado, what are you doing here?- I ask him.

\- I should be asking you that.- say Arikado not very happy about it, then he was looking at my friends. I turn around to see if they were ok. Mina was about to wake.

\- Mina? Can you hear me? Are you ok?- I ask her.

\- Aria? Where are we?- ask Mina once she was on her knees. - Soma!.- scream she hold Soma's head on her legs so he could use it as a pillow.

\- His unconscious, but he'll be find.- I say to her. Then she notice Arikado.

\- Arikado?- she ask him.

\- You know him?- I ask her.

\- Yes.- say Mina.

\- I see that you have finally awaken. Now the only one that needs to awaken is him.- say Arikado.

\- Will you cut that out!- I say to him very angry.

\- You know him, Aria?- ask Mina.

\- Yes, and not in a friendly way.- I say. Then we notice that Soma was about to wake up.

\- Oh… Mmm…- say Soma.

\- Hey, looks like he's coming to.- say Mina.

\- Where am I…?- ask Soma.

\- Are you alright?- I ask him.

\- Yeah, and… WHOA! What… happened?- ask Soma. I just sigh because I should have known that he will react like that.

\- So you've decided to join us… Did you have a pleasant nap?- ask Arikado and this time I want to punch him already. We all stuck up and look at him.

\- Be careful of what you say, because next time I'm really going to punch you!- I scream at him. Arikado look at me and later smile. As if he already knew that I was going to do that to him.

\- Huh? Who the heck are you?- ask Soma.

\- It's ok, Soma. His name is Genya Arikado…- say Mina.

\- Skip the introductions. I have a few questions, and I need answers now.- say Arikado. Always the politic one, sometimes I didn't like him at all and this was one of those times.

\- Go… go ahead…- say Soma as if he was frighten of him.

\- Why have you come here?- ask Arikado.

\- Why? Well, Mina, Aria and I… Hand on, where are we?- ask Soma. Great, that should have been the first question she should have ask from the beginning.

\- We're in Dracula's Castle.- say Arikado and then I start to panic. This can't be happening.

\- Huh? Dracula's Castle? Are you telling me we are in Europe?- ask Soma.

\- No. We are inside the solar eclipse.- say Arikado.

\- Inside the eclipse? You're insane! Do you think I'm a fool?!- scream Soma and I have to hid my laugh because this was just great. Arikado, the teacher, and Soma, the student. This was going to be good.

\- Soma! Listen to him, he's telling you the truth!- scream Mina.

\- What the heck are you talking about? Give me an explanation!- scream Soma.

\- Well, it's like this… Huh? An enemy!- scream Arikado and some skeleton guards and skeleton flying creatures were ready to fight us. Then I hear Mina scream, I turn and found her on the ground. Some other creatures came from behind her. Arikado use his powers to destroy all the monsters, but there were two left. - Damn! Protect the girl!

\- With pleasure!- I say and I call my sacred bow and arrow, and destroy the creature with one single blow.

\- Yaaaaaaaah! Go back to where you came from!- scream Soma. The most creepy thing of all was that after he defeat the creature, the spirit of the monster went inside of him. And he fall to his knees.

\- Soma!- I scream and knee down with him.

\- Wha… what was that thing?- ask Soma.

\- So it has awakened.- say Arikado. Then I look at him and see that he knew something about Soma that I didn't.

\- What? What has?- ask Soma already up to his feet.

\- The spirit of the creature you killed has just entered your body. You have the power to absorb the abilities of the monsters you kill.- say Arikado.

\- It can't be.- I say unbelievable.

\- Wh… Why… why would I have that power…?- ask Soma already scare.

\- You have gained the power. Now you must go to the Master's chamber.- say Arikado.

\- For what reason?- ask Soma.

\- Do you not wish to return with your friends to your own world?- ask Arikado.

\- Of course I want to go back.- say Soma.

\- Go to the Master's chamber. Then, you will understand everything.- say Arikado.

\- But I can't just leave Mina here like this.- say Soma.

\- I'll stay with her, Soma.- I say and he look at me.

\- Aria.- say Soma.

\- No need to worry about her, I'll put up a protective barrier. But death will most certainty find those who stay here too long.- say Arikado.

\- The… then I …- say Soma.

\- Yes. Only you can save them from painful death.- say Arikado.

\- And you, what will you do?- ask Soma.

\- I, too, have things I must do within these castle walls. Go. Set forth! Both your own life and theirs are at stake.- say Arikado.

\- Take care of her.- say Soma to me and I stuck up and hug him.

\- Be careful.- I say to him and with that he left. Once he was gone Arikado came toward me.

\- You most go too.- say Arikado.

\- Why?- I ask him.

\- Because inside there… there's also something that you most find and defeat.- say Arikado and the way he sound make me worry because the last time he talk to me like that was went he was worry about me.  
\- Alright.- I say and with that I look at Mina for one last time. I transform my outfit with a warrior one and my bow and arrows were on my back. Now I was ready to face any challenge. I run inside, whatever that threat is… I'm going to finish it.

**(Arikado's POV)**

\- Be careful, Aria. What you're about to face… is going to be your greatest challenge of all.- I thought.


	3. Chapter 2: The Vampire

**Chapter 2:**

**The Vampire**

**(Aria's POV)**

I run into many corridors and many rooms… all of them was infested by monsters. I destroy them with my sacred arrow. For some reason this place was making me feel strange as if I have something to give or that I belong to this place, but… why? I shock my head and keep going, whatever that was, I wasn't going to let it reach me. I run toward a room and once inside… there was someone.

\- Huh? Who are you?- I ask. It was a woman with tan skin, dark hair and red eyes. She look beautiful, she was tall and elegant with a black dress.

\- Relax, my name is Jacqueline. Let's just say that I'm not like you.- say Jacqueline.

\- What do you mean by "you're not like me"?- I ask her.

\- I mean that I'm not human, priestess. I'm immortal.- say Jacqueline while a smirk was in her face and show her teeth, but the most shocking thing of all was that… she have fangs.

\- Y-you're… a vampire?- I ask her.

\- Exactly.- say Jacqueline.

\- This can't be.- I say to myself.

\- You better believe it because once I found my husband… we'll rule the world.- say Jacqueline.

\- You mean that your husband is… Dracula? I thought that he only have two wives and then he choose to destroy humanity.- I say to her.

\- Well you got a point. I'm not her wife, but I plan too. And nobody is going to stop me from reaching my goal.- say Jacqueline.

\- I'm not going to let you get away with it. I will stop and from that man to resurrect ones again.- I say to her.

\- You talk like a Vampire Hunter, but I can feel a strong aura coming from you. Could it be that you're a Belmont and a Sorceress?- ask Jacqueline and I froze in my spot. Then she smile. - I thought so. You're a descendent of a Belmont and a Sorceress, you most be the granddaughter of Julius Belmont.

\- How did you know that?- I ask her.

\- Because Julius Belmont was the only one who kill Dracula and stop him from coming back. And also… he's the only one that marry a High Sorceress.- say Jacqueline.

\- So?

\- So, you're a threat to me.

\- I thought that you wouldn't have notice that.

\- Then I most stop you, but right now I have some business to attempt to. When we meet again… it will be your last one.- say Jacqueline and then she was gone.

\- That was creepy. And here I thought that my family couldn't be more creepy than this.- I say. Then I left that place and head out of here. Sends she left I feel cold in that place. She's very strong so I most become much more stronger than now. I most or I wouldn't be able to stop Dracula from resurrecting again.


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Chapter 3:**

**The Truth**

**(Aria's POV)**

I went toward the underground where I found more corridors and some of them were of knowledge. And one room full of books, I found my teacher.

\- Yoko?- I ask her.

\- Aria, it's been so long.- say Yoko.

\- What are you doing here?- I ask her.

\- The same as you, my dear.- say Yoko and I knew what she mean. Then the door where I just came from open. Then I feel Soma's presence in that room, I turn around to face him.

\- Soma.- I say in a whisper.

\- Aria? What are you doing here?- ask Soma. I only look at Yoko who notice what was going on.

\- Hey, you're… Soma, aren't you? You most be him.- say Yoko which make me look at her.

\- Y-yes, but… Who are you…?- ask Soma.

\- Oh, forgive me. I'm Yoko Belnades. I'm a member of the church.- say Yoko.

\- How would a member of the church recognize me?- ask Soma and I giggle.

\- You've met Aluca… um, I mean, Genya… Arikado, right?- ask Yoko. She was about to mention Arikado's truth name which is forbidden by him to call him by his real name.

\- I did meet him, but…- say Soma.

\- He told me about you, and asked me to help you and Aria if you were in trouble.- say Yoko.

\- Arikado said that? That's hard to believe.- say Soma.

\- You asked me.- I say which was more annoying to know that Arikado put her to guard me… again.

\- Well, he may seem cold at first, but he's actually quite a decent guy. He may be looking out for you because you share the same dark powers.- say Yoko and with that it make me look at Soma. He know look frighten.

\- Wait, wait! Did you say my powers are "dark"?- ask Soma.

\- Oh, you mean you didn't know that?- ask Yoko.

\- Uhh…- say Soma and I walk toward and put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

\- I think you said to much, Yoko.- I say to her without leaving my eyes from him.

\- Oh, no… did I say something… I… well… what's said is said. Essentially, you have the power to rule over and command monsters.- say Yoko.

\- Rule over monsters? I have no desire to do that…- say Soma.

\- It comes as naturally as breathing for you, so you nay not realize it yet. And thought I called it a "dark power", that doesn't mean that it's evil. It's like a weapon. Its user decides whether to use it for good or evil.- say Yoko.

\- Well, when you put it that way, I feel a little bit better. Since I got this power, I've begun to lose my sense of self.- say Soma.

\- You are yourself. There's no one else you could be. Don't second guess yourself. Be confident. That's most important.- say Yoko.

\- I think I understand now. Thanks, Yoko.- say Soma, then she giggles.

\- I'm not used to being thanked by people…- say Yoko.

\- Yeah, sure.- I say which make Soma to look at me.

\- By the way… Aria.- say Soma.

\- What is it?- I ask him.

\- You know each other?- ask Soma.

\- Yes, she's my teacher.- I say to him which make him be shock.

\- I see that he doesn't know you or your family's business, I'm correct?- ask Yoko.

\- Your right.- I say to her.

\- What does she mean by "your family's business"?- ask Soma.

\- Soma…- I start, but I didn't want him to know that just yet.

\- You see. Do you know the last name of Aria?- ask Yoko.

\- Yes, is Belmont.- say Soma.

\- And you know what that means?- ask Yoko.

\- No, should I?- ask Soma.

\- You better because you're in front of one of the most powerful Vampire Hunters of all of history.- say Yoko.

\- Vampire Hunter? You mean that Aria is…- ask Soma now looking at me.

\- Yes, I'm a Vampire Hunter. My family is a clan of Vampire Hunters that have face Dracula sends the beginning.- I say to him. I notice that he was afraid of me or that he wouldn't talk to me either.

\- That's not the only thing that she is, you know.- say Yoko.

\- There's more?- ask Soma frighten.

\- She's not only a Vampire Hunter, she's also a Priestess and…- say Yoko.

\- Yoko…- I say.

\- And a Magician. A powerful Vampire Hunter, Priestess and Magician of all.- say Yoko. Soma look at me but I didn't dare to look at him. Then Yoko want to tell me something, but I knew that whatever she tell, it wasn't going to make me happy again. - Oh, I forgot to ask you. Have you seem a man name Graham?

\- Graham? Yes, I met him earlier.- say Soma which make me be alarm.

\- Be wary of that man. I believe that he will inherit Dracula's powers.- say Yoko which make be angry and remember my encounter with Jacqueline.

\- So, it's him.- I say.

\- No, way! He did not look like a bad guy.- say Soma.

\- Right, and I've got a bridge to sell you! Don't be fooled by his appearance. He's not who you think he is.- say Yoko.

\- Al…alright.- say Soma.

\- Well, I must be going. I've got to find Graham! See you around!- say Yoko.

\- Wait! Yoko!- I scream at her before she could leave.

\- What is it, my dear?- ask Yoko.

\- Do you know someone name Jacqueline?- I ask her.

\- Jacqueline? Maybe, but, why?- ask Yoko.

\- I met her, and she is…. A vampire.- I say at last and Yoko got scare and Soma was froze in his spot.

\- Did she recognize you?- ask Yoko.

\- She did.- I say.

\- Be careful, Aria. She's immortal, remember that. But much more worse, she'll do anything to stop you from killing Dracula.- say Yoko.

\- I will. And I promise you that I'll kill him.- I say.

\- May God be with you.- say Yoko before she left.

\- Be careful you too, Yoko.- I say in a whisper. Then I turn to were Soma was. - What are you looking at?

\- Damn it. You are more annoying than before.- say Soma.

\- Whatever. We have business to do.- I say and I start to walk were Yoko left.

\- Aria, wait.- say Soma.

\- What do you want now?- I ask him.

\- I'm sorry.- say Soma.

\- For what?- I ask him.

\- For acting like I did just before.- say Soma.

\- It's ok. Besides, it's normal to do it.- I say and smile at him which I notice that he blush. - Are you alright?

\- Y-yes. Let's go.- say Soma.

\- You know.- I say and he look at me. - You look cute went you blush.- and with that he froze and I keep going because I also blush. Why did I just say that? Then went I turn a corner I start to run because there were more monsters on the way. And the fun never ends.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting a New Friend

**Chapter 4:**

**Meeting A New Friend**

**(Aria's POV)**

By the time Soma reach me, I was already in front of the gate.

\- Finally.- I say to him.

\- Don't start, Aria. You run away from me and leave me behind.- say Soma as if I insult him.

\- Don't cry, Soma. You can do better than this.- I say putting by hands on my hips and then he look at me from up to down. That got me to blush. - Stop it!

\- Stop =, what?- ask Soma.

\- Of doing that! It scares me.- I say to him which he smile and that was odd coming from him. - What's with the freaky smile?

\- I don't know, that I have finally found your weak point.- say Soma walking toward me and I tuck every step he came toward me until… I hit the wall. Before I could run… he grab my waist and crush me with him.

\- M-my weak point?- I ask him. And I look at his eyes. Something was making me to let Soma control me and I didn't know why.

\- Yes. Your weak point.- say Soma and he was too close to me and then he hug me.

\- Soma…- I say his name while he hug me very tight and crush me on his body.

\- Aria… I wanted to tell you for a long time that…- say Soma.

\- Y-yes…- I say and then he smile.

\- Here have this.- say Soma went he took his necklace off.

\- Soma.- I say while he put it around my neck.

\- In that case… I want you to have this.- I say while I took my own necklace off and put it around his neck.

\- What kind of necklace is it?- ask Soma.

\- If anything happens to me… you'll now. Because it's light shows my power and my life. If it stops… then…- I start to say, but he make look at him.

\- Nothing will happen to you. Because I'll always be with you.- say Soma and with that we face the monster.

_Some Time Later…_

Then we pass to the other side and we found a man in there.

\- Oh! What're you children like yourselves doing in a place like this?- ask the man.

\- Children?- I ask.

\- You're rude, grandpa.- say Soma.

\- Oh, my apologize. My name is Hammer. The army ordered me to come here.

\- Hi, I'm Soma. And this is my friend Aria.- say Soma. Then Hammer start to go closer to Soma and whisper something that I couldn't understand, but make Soma tense.

\- I thought I was inspecting a shrine, but suddenly I was in a castle. Don't you think that's a mean thing to do a guy? So I just bailed on my mission.- say Hammer.

\- What do you mean?- ask Soma.

\- There were bunch of strangers people gathered at the shrine. I thought they'd be good customers, so I opened up a shop.- say Hammer.

\- Ahhh…. Good for you…- say Soma.

\- There're weapons all over this castle and no monsters at the front gate. Good place for a shop! Come on by I'll give ya a good deal. See ya around! Wah hah hah hah…- say Hammer and with that he left.

\- A shop, huh? I don't get it…- say Soma.

\- Maybe we should look at it now, and then check if Mina has awaken.- I say to him and he smile very bright which make me be angry and head toward the exit first and try to walk as fast as I could.


	6. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Chapter 5:**

**Jealousy**

**(Aria's POV)**

By the time we reach were Mina was, she smile went she saw, but more to Soma and later she hug him. That make me furious but I have to be strong.

\- Welcome back, Soma. Aria. Hey…- say Mina.

\- What?- ask Soma.

\- That man over there…- say Mina.

\- Who? You mean Hammer?- ask Soma.

\- What about him?- I ask her.

\- His name's Hammer, huh? Don't you think he's a little scary?- ask Mina.

\- No, I think he's a decent guy.- say Soma.

\- On the contrary, Mina.- I say which make both of them to look at me. - His a kind man.- that make Soma to be shock.

\- But look at all those weapons he has over there…- say Mina.

\- He told me he was opening up his own shop.- say Soma.

\- Here!? He's opening a shop in this castle? He's weird…- say Mina.

\- Yeah, it's pretty strange…- say Soma.

\- But if you say that he's a good guy… I'll believe you.- say Mina. And then we leave her, and almost close to Hammer I make my move.

\- Hey! What was that for?- ask Soma graving his head in pain. I hit him.

\- Because you were really rude in there.- I say to him very angry.

\- For what for?- ask Soma.

\- How come you said that Hammer is pretty strange? You said that he was rude to us for calling us children and now your acting rude with him!- I scream at him and he only look at me. I turn around and walk toward Hammer.

\- Aria, wait!- say Soma. But I didn't listen to him. Then Hammer see us.

\- Howdy there. Ya came.- say Hammer.

\- Hi, there. How are ya doing?- I ask him in a lovely way and he notice that because he knee down and grab my hand.

\- Very good, my lady.- say Hammer and then he kiss my hand which make me giggle. I could feel that Soma was staring the hole scene in there.

\- Is this where you've opened your shop?- ask Soma now in a angry tone. I just look at him and later look at Hammer.

\- Yes, yes it is. By the way, that cute young lady over there…- that make me be furious again. - She's staring at you. Is she your friend?- ask Hammer and this time I didn't dare to look at Soma or to show my emotions again.

\- Yeah…- say Soma.

\- Whoa! I had no idea you were so popular with the ladies.- say Hammer now I really want to hit something right now.

\- H-hey, it's not like that!- scream Soma.

\- Don't be shy now, ya hear? It's good to be young! It's a good thing!- say Hammer and later look at me which I smile at him. I didn't care if Soma was looking right now. Or what I was doing, it is my life and my choices. - Alrighty, back to business… Take a look around, friend!

\- I want 8 high life potions, 8 life potions, 8 high power potions and 8 power potions.- I say to Hammer.

\- Alright!- say Hammer.

\- How much would it be?- I ask him.

\- For the 8 life potions and 8 power potions would be 1600.- say Hammer.

\- What about the high potions?- I ask him.

\- It… would be a present. For you, my lady.- say Hammer and that make me blush. He really was a gentleman and I just close my eyes and later look at him.

\- Thank you, Hammer. See ya later.- I say to him before I start to run inside the castle again.

\- Aria, wait!- scream Soma but I didn't listen to him and I run as fast as I could to get him lost. Before I knew it I took a different road and I finally lost him. I hear him call my name but I wasn't going to let him. I move and walk until… I feel something graving me. I feel pain later because I hit the wall, I open my eyes and found Soma graving my arms.

\- Let. Me. Go.- I warm him but he look deathly like me.

\- What were you thinking?- he ask me very angry.

\- Of what?- I ask him.

\- Don't say it as if you didn't know. I mean that you were flirting with Hammer.- say Soma.

\- And what do you care? You're noting from me!- I scream at him and later I notice what I have just say. He let go of me and walk away. He didn't turn around. - Soma. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Soma. - but he didn't look back and he left. I start to cry and I was angry at myself. It was for the best, I notice the way he look at Mina… he was in love with her. And I… I was in love with him, but he will never know that. I think that once this is all over, I will return to were I shouldn't have left from the beginning. Now I need to find a certain vampire.


	7. Chapter 6: Familiar or Stranger

**Chapter 6:**

**Familiar Or Stranger**

**(Aria's POV)**

By the rest of the time, I didn't see Soma. And who would? After that fight I was so angry and furious that every time a monster was in front of me, I kill it with no effort at all. I run up the castle trying to find that woman, but my efforts were in vain. My anger was getting the better of me and went I attack a monster I didn't just destroy it, I also make the walls crumble and shake the hole place. I knew that Yoko and Arikado will know that it was me because they knew how my powers act went I was angry. They'll try to find me but I wouldn't let them. I didn't care if I make the hole place grumble down, this was something I will finish once and for all. Then I enter into a room very bright and there was someone in there. It was an old man, and he was in trouble. I tuck my bow and arrow out and attack the monsters, the old man seem surprise of what I could do. The most strange part was that I didn't make the hole place shake. I guess that my want to protect him was much more stronger than anything, but why was it stronger than my anger?

\- You save me.- say the old man.

\- It was nothing.- I say to him and I notice that he wasn't that old. He have brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. Something about him make me feel comfortable with him.

\- Strange… I sense a great power within you… who are you?- ask the old man.

\- I can also sense a great power coming from you too.- I say to him.

\- Yes, you're right. I can't give you by name, but people call me J.- say J.

\- People call you "J"? Why hide your real name? Are you a criminal?- I ask him.

\- No. I have amnesia. I'm told that I was in an accident inn 1999. When I woke up in the hospital, I had forgotten my name and my past.- say J.

\- Oh, I see… Well, my name's Aria.- I say.

\- Your powers…? Where you born with it?- ask J.

\- Yes, it comes from my family.- I say to him.

\- I see… I guess I was mistaken.- say J.

\- Mr. J, why have you come to this castle?- I ask him.

\- Call me J. I am filled with fear when I hear the name Dracula. I came here because of the prophecy. I also thought my memory might return. In fact, since my arrival, I have felt like my memory is returning.- say J.

\- And your accident occurred in 1999…? Maybe Dracula was involved…?- I ask him.

\- I fear you are correct… Especially since I have magical powerful…?- say J.

\- J, are you an exorcist?- I ask him.

\- Well, you might say that. But I work for no one but myself. I must be going now. I'm sure we'll meet again.- say J.

\- Yes, see ya…- I say to him. And with that I leave him and keep going while he wait in his spot.

\- See ya… Aria.- say J.


	8. Chapter 7: Facing the Devil

**Chapter 7:**

**Facing The Devil**

**(Aria's POV)**

I reach the Clock Tower in no time and before I knew it… I found her.

\- So we meet again! I'm glad to see you're unscathed.- say Jacqueline.

\- Good to see you too.- I say to her in a deathly way.

\- I see that you have finally reach your maximum power.- say Jacqueline.

\- And I'm ready to take you down.- I say to her.

\- I sense that you have another power within you, could it be that you have more than just one simple power?- ask Jacqueline.

\- And if I have, what do you care?- I ask her.

\- I most know how strong is my enemy.- say Jacqueline.

\- I'm a powerful Vampire Hunter, Priestess and…. Magician.- I say at last. That last word make her be more white than before.

\- WHAT?! That can't be! You can't have that power!- scream Jacqueline.

\- What do you mean?- I ask her.

\- I most leave and go to the throne room.- say Jacqueline and then she vanish.

\- And I thought this couldn't be much stranger than before.- I say and with that I leave.


	9. Chapter 8: Reconciliation

**Chapter 8:**

**Reconciliation**

**(Aria's POV)**

I run for many corridors until I found a place with Medusa's heads and then I found Yoko.

\- Yoko!- I scream and run toward her.

\- Aria?- ask Yoko and then I hug her while I cry. - What happen?! Why are you crying?! Did something bad happen?! In the name of God, what's going on?!

\- I fight with Soma…- I say at last.

\- Oh, my dear.- say Yoko while she return the hug as if she was my mother. Actually she's more like a mother than my real mother. - What happen?

\- I got furious went he his face got illuminate went he saw Mina.- I say.

\- So… you're jealous.- say Yoko.

\- Yes.- I say.

\- And why were you letting your powers out like that just a moment ago?- ask Yoko.

\- Because I want to get out of here and return to that stupid academy where I shouldn't have left.- I say and then she stop hugging me and start shaking me.

\- Listen to me, Aria. Is this what you really want? To return to that academy where they will probably punish you and never letting you get away from there for the rest of your life?- ask Yoko angrily.

\- I think is for the best.- I say already sad and I have stop crying but my tears were still visible.

\- Aria?- ask Soma. This can't be good, I didn't dare to look at him, I only look at Yoko for help and she only hug me again.

\- Wait, I'll handle this.- say Yoko in my hear in a whisper.

\- Thank you.- I say to her hear in a whisper.

\- Hello, Soma.- say Yoko.

\- Is something the matter?- ask Soma.

\- No, nothing is happening. Did something happen Soma?- ask Yoko.

\- I just ran into Graham.- say Soma.

\- REALLY? Which way did he go?- ask Yoko.

\- He was in a rush to get to the throne…- say Soma which make me be alarm. That was the same place where Jacqueline is.

\- The Throne Room?!- I scream at him and Yoko and Soma look at me. Then Soma's face were shock to see me. Then I knew the mistake I did. Yoko also notice that.

\- Just as I thought. There is something in the Throne Room.- say Yoko.

\- I'm sorry, Yoko.- say Soma.

\- Wha… What's wrong with you all of a sudden?- say Yoko.

\- He's not who I thought he was. He was kind to me only because he thought I was powerless.- say Soma.

\- I see…- say Yoko.

\- But his attitude changed suddenly when I told him about my power.- say Soma.

\- Well, in his mind, he thinks everything in this castle is his…- say Yoko.

\- So that's the reason?- ask Soma.

\- But it's better this way.- say Yoko.

\- What is?- ask Soma.

\- The fact that he sees you as an enemy now means you're my comrade.- say Yoko.

\- Does it?- ask Soma.

\- What? You don't want to be on my side?- ask Yoko.

\- No, that's not what I meant…- say Soma.

\- Ha ha ha. It's so much fun to tease you. But this is not the time to be fooling around. Your presence here has thrown Graham into a panic. This is our chance.- say Yoko.

\- What sort of chance?- ask Soma.

\- Using his cunning mind, he's been able to evade us up until now. I don't think anyone has ever seen his panic before.- say Yoko.

\- I get it. Circunstances right now are making him act this way…- say Soma.

\- That's exactly right. This is an excellent opportunity to trap him.- say Yoko.

\- By the way, why is Aria like that?- ask Soma and this time I was trap.

\- I think you should better ask her yourself.- say Yoko which make me be trap with Soma. -Well, I must be on my way. See you.- say Yoko.

\- Yoko? Wait!- I scream trying to stop and then I feel something graving my arm.

\- Aria, wait!- say Soma, I look at him and I got frozen. Then with his hand he took a tear away from my face, and I close my eyes. - Why are you crying?

\- What do you care?- I ask him and I start to get away from him, but he stop me and hug me.

\- I don't want to see you cry and worse of all… to make you suffer… because of me.- say Soma and I cry in his embrace.

\- Soma… please forgive me… forgive me…- I say while I cry, then he grab my face and make me look at him.

\- There's nothing to apologize for.- say Soma and at first I thought that he will kiss me or that I will kiss me, but I only smile and look at him.

\- Thank you.- I say and then we hug each other again.

\- Come on, let's go.- say Soma and for the first time I could see him smile, but the kind of smile he was giving me was strange. That make me blush a little.

\- Let's do this together.- I say and I brag his hand and pull him with me to get out of there. I could sense that he feel embarrass and I only smile at that. Maybe he couldn't be my boyfriend, but at least… he will still be my best friend.


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth of the Shrine

**Chapter 9:**

**The Truth Of The Shrine**

**(Aria's POV)**

We return to were Mina was and I most say that this time… I wasn't angry at her or even furious at all.

\- Welcome back!- say Mina very happy and I give her a smile.

\- Hey, Mina…- say Soma.

\- What's up?- ask Mina.

\- It's kind of late to ask, but what kind of shrine is the Hakuba Shrine?- ask Soma.

\- Soma, do you know the story of the Amanoiwado Shrine?- ask Mina.

\- I think I've heard it before.- say Soma.

\- In the story, Tensho Daijin hides herself in the shrine to calm Susanoo down.- say Mina.

\- Yeah, I remember now.- say Soma.

\- Tensho Daijin is the sun. The act of hiding symbolizes an eclipse. By hiding herself away, she was able to contain Susanoo's anger.- say Mina.

\- For that reason, eclipses are thought to contain anger and evil intentions.- say Soma.

\- Yes, people have prayed to eclipses for centuries. And the Hakuba Shrine is a shrine for this very purpose.- say Mina.

\- I understand now…- say Soma.

\- And usually, we only conduct ceremonies for Japan's eclipses, but…- say Mina.

\- In 1999, a ritual was conducted in Europe…- I say which make Soma and Mina to look at me.

\- Yes… That's what I was told.- say Mina.

\- And that's when Dracula's castle was sealed inside it…- say Soma.

\- That's why I knew the things that Mr. Arikado said were…- say Mina.

\- Yes, I know now that he spoke the truth.- say Soma.

\- And you took forever to figure it out.- I say to Soma who only smile at me.

\- I'm sorry. I haven't been much help for you.- say Mina.

\- That's not true, I feel a bit relieved now. Thanks, Mina.- say Soma.

\- Don't worry, Mina.- I say while I put my hand on her shoulder. Then I notice that she gasp and look at me with surprise.

\- Aria! You're shinning!- say Mina and I look at my other hand and I notice that she was correct. I took away my hand from her shoulder and I took some steps away from them. My hole body was shinning, then I remember that my grandmother once told me that to unlock our truth potential will be went our aura shows itself to everyone. Then I knew what to do, I move my hands as if I was making a seal and below me… a seal was form around me and it shine with my body. Then the light consume me… the light went up and slip into many lights and head toward the castle. I didn't know why, but… then my clothes change. Now I have a black pant, a dark red t-shirt; one thing, on my right arm… I didn't have a sleeve. That mean that only my left arm was cover with a sleeve. Black short boots that were above my ankle and my pony tail was gone… now I was showing my long hair to everyone. My sacred bow and arrow were still on my back, the only difference was that on my right hand… I was holding a sword. By the time the light was gone… I appreciate the sword, it was showing a light blow aura from it. Now I was sure that I could face Jacqueline in no time.

\- Aria?- ask Soma.

\- Yes?- I ask him while I smile at him.

\- Is that really you?- ask Mina.

\- Of course, will there be another me here?- I ask them and later we all start to laugh. Then Soma and me leave her and talk to Hammer next.

\- Hey, welcome back! By the way, do ya know Arikado?- ask Hammer.

\- Yeah, sort of.- say Soma.

\- Most likely.- I say.

\- Is that weird fella a friend of yers, too? Yer more popular than I thought. Don't much like people like that!- say Hammer. I only hit Soma on his shoulder and he look at me as if I did something out of the ordinary. I only smile at him and he blush a little. - So, what can I sell ya?

This time only Soma buy things. Once he was over we run inside the castle again but I have a feeling that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.


	11. Chapter 10: Tragedy

**Chapter 10:**

**Tragedy**

**(Aria's POV)**

We run almost all around the castle and even much more deeper to it, until we were in underground and went up into a hallway. And on the other side… everything turn dark. I see someone with a white suit and brown-gray hair. And in front of him was… Yoko! Then to my worse fear… he was stocking a sword in her stomach.

\- ?!- say Soma.

\- YOKO!- I scream in fear. - You'll pay for that!- and then I grab my sacred bow and arrow, point at him and shoot. The arrow hit him on his right arm and with that he took the sword away from her.

\- Damn! I hate to be interrupted!- say the man.

\- YOKO!- scream Soma and left with his wounded arm. And we run toward Yoko who was falling to the ground but I run at high speed and stop her from falling.

\- Yoko! Please! Hand on!- I whisper and cry while I hold her on my arms. She was bleeding and put one of my hands in her wound to try and stop the bleeding… at least for a little longer.

\- Are you alright? If you're Ok, say something! Anything!- scream Soma.

\- I'm… al… alright. Thank you… for rescuing me.- say Yoko went she open her eyes.

\- Graham, that bastard! What has he done?!- ask Soma.

\- He has… absorbed this castle's power… and he's gotten much stronger. Oww, aaah… My plan has… failed…- say Yoko.

\- Yoko… don't talk…- I try to say to her, but I was still whispering.

\- Save your strength! There's no need to speak!- say Soma.

\- Be… cautious of him… But d-don't… overexert… yourself…- say Yoko and then she collapse. I was glad that even so I could still feel her living aura, but it was still weak.

\- What?! YOKO!- scream Soma.

\- Relax, Soma. She's still alive.- I say very low.

\- Oh, she's just unconscious… She's still breathing.- say Soma. He notice my fear and my anger.

\- I underestimate the amount of power he acquired…- say Arikado coming from the same corridor we just came in.

\- Don't just stand there mumbling! Yoko's in bad shape!- scream Soma and stuck up to face him.

\- Soma…- I say but he didn't listen to me.

\- Go! I will see to her wounds.- say Arikado.

\- I can't just leave her like this! She's my friend!- scream Soma, I was surprise that he already consider her as a friend to him because he wasn't the type of guy who would socials with anyone.

\- Do not worry about her. I believe there are other things you need to do.- say Arikado.

\- Graham when to the throne. What's there? What are you hiding from me?!- demand Soma.

\- I cannot say. You must go there yourself. And if you don't… you will lose Mina… and Yoko as well! Their fate is in your hands!- scream Arikado. This isn't the way Arikado is, something is going on.

\- Damn you! I… don't like your attitude, but I don't think you're lying. I feel as if I'm being manipulated. I don't like it, but I'll do as you say. But if we ever escape from this castle alive. I want to know everything.

\- say Soma.

\- Fair enough. Now be on your way.- say Arikado.

\- WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!- I scream and both of them look at me as if something was really wrong. I place Yoko down and stand up facing them with anger. - I can't believe that your starting with this again! You, Arikado! Stop acting as if you were another person and make everyone feel a fault!- and Arikado seem as if I really accuse him from something he has committed and I was right. - And you, Soma. Stopped! This has gone too far already!- I and with that I cry more and leave that place at once.

\- ARIA!- scream both of them, but I didn't listen to them. I just run and keep getting away from there. This has gone too far, then I didn't notice that there was a rock and fall down to the ground. The fall was to hard that I start to lose conscious very soon.

**(Soma's POV)**

I didn't like to see her that way and specially went she cry. I knew that she was sad and angry because of that happen to Yoko. I can't blame her because I feel the same way as her, but… why did she react that way?

\- Go, find her.- say Arikado which make me be shock. - She's in pain. I know it because I have watch over her sends she was 8. But she escape from the academy at the age of 14. At first I thought that I make a mistake for letting her win and never letting her use her magic out. Her parents were afraid that if she use her magic powers with no control over them… she might die. That was the reason why I make her win that day… but I guess… that I was wrong. Sooner or later she was going to use, but… I thought that I was also afraid of losing her like her family because… she became something very important to me also.- and with that I feel that my rage was getting the better of me again. How could he say that he care of her? If he had, he would have look for her went she escape and take care of her. - What I mean is that… she's very important to me because… I see in her… like if she was my…- say Arikado.

\- She's your what?- I ask him.

\- Like a sister to me.- say Arikado and I notice that he was also suffering too. - I don't like her seeing her suffer but I think that… I can't do anything because she's always angry with me.

\- Don't worry. I'll make see that you're not a bad person.- I say to him and I notice that he was smiling for the first time.

\- I think that… she already knows that. But the great question is… what is she to do?- ask Arikado.

\- What?- I ask him very shock.

\- What is she to do? Because I have already notice that she has feelings for you.- say Arikado which make me be more shock and I didn't even notice that she have feelings for me.

\- I think you're misunderstanding everything. She's… we're just friends.- I say to him.

\- But she doesn't see you as a friend.- say Arikado which make me blush about that. - Soma. If you really have feelings for her… tell her. Because I think that being with you all the time is killing her inside. Or if you don't see her like that… tell her with who you really like.

\- I-I'll try.- I say to him.

\- You better. Because I wouldn't like to see her suffer more than she already is now.- say Arikado and with that I leave.

\- Aria!- I run and try to find her until I have a bad feeling. Something in my heart told me that she wasn't ok. Then I find something on the ground until… it was her. - ARIA!- I run toward her and grab her, she was unconscious. - Aria… please… wake up… I don't want to lose you too… I wouldn't stand it… please wake up…- I try to make her wake up but she never did. - Aria… I love you…- and with that I lean down and capture her lips with mine. They were soft and gentle, then I notice that her cheeks turn red… that make my face feel warm and later I smile because if she was asleep or awake, she feel it.


	12. Chapter 11: Grandfather

**Chapter 11:**

**Grandfather**

**(Aria's POV)**

I feel as if I was flooding and then I got a strange feeling as if… it was a dream obviously because the real Soma wouldn't have kiss me. I feel as if he was kissing me and I like it… even thought that I couldn't wake up. Then I feel that he was protecting me all the way until he lay me down. I didn't feel him for an eternity and I start to worry. Then I feel another present, but this wasn't from Soma, this was from someone else… someone that I should know but I couldn't figure it out. Then I open my eyes and found J.

\- Are you ok?- ask J.

\- J, what happen? Where am I?- I ask him weakly.

\- I found you here, and we're in a place of fire.- say J which make me smile.

\- I'm glad that you're here.- I say and that make him smile.

\- You look different, did something happen?- ask J.

\- I have unlock my truth potential. My truth power, my real essence.- I say. But then something was going brown and J start to feel pain. - J, are you ok?

\- Ohhh…- say J.

\- J, what's wrong? You look pale.- say Soma coming toward us.

\- D-don't worry… Just now… all of my memories came flooding back.- say J.

\- What!?- scream Soma. Then J stuck up.

\- It seems that your dark power triggered the return of my memories. Just like I guessed… I have a quite an extensive history with Dracula.- say J.

\- I thought so…- say Soma.

\- My real name is Julius Belmont…- say J and by hearing that name make my blood cold. - I'm a descendant of a clan that has fought against Dracula for ages.

\- And the person who destroyed Dracula in 1999 was…- say Soma.

\- Yes. It was me… but there were others who assisted me…- say Julius.

\- So, if Dracula is revived again, just as it is written in the prophecy…- say Soma.

\- Then I must destroy him! It is my destiny.- say Julius.

\- You haven't met a man named Graham yet, have you?- ask Soma. At the heard of that name make me remember Yoko and feel bad again.

\- Graham? Oh, you mean that missionary, right? I met him a little while ago. But when he saw my face, he turned and ran.- say Julius. That make me smile because for once that man feel scare of my family and specially him who is my…

\- He told me that he was Dracula.- say Soma and then I just look at him.

\- I did sense Dracula's powers at work within him… but it's difficult to believe that he's Dracula… rather… I think… No, forget it. It is nothing more than a hunch.- say Julius.

\- Huh?- ask Soma.

\- Assuming that he is Dracula. I won't be able to kill him yet.- say Julius.

\- Why not?- ask Soma.

\- I need my weapon.- say Julius.

\- Your weapon?- ask Soma.

\- Yes. It's a whip that was handed down to me. It's called "Vampire Killer." In 1999, I sealed it in this castle to weaken his spirit and magical powers.- say Julius.

\- That means it's in this castle somewhere?- ask Soma.

\- Yes. And I know exactly where it is. I'll go and get it now.- say Julius.

\- Alright be careful.- say Soma.

\- Pray that my hunch proves to be wrong. Farewell for now.- say Julius and head running away.

\- Wait! Julius!- I scream at him and he stop. He look at me and saw my worry and return walking.

\- Aria, you're awake.- say Soma kneeing down and help me get up.

\- Aria, are you ok? What is it?- ask Julius.

\- You said that your last name is Belmont, right?- I ask him.

\- Pretty much. Why?- he ask me and then something in his face make him be surprise.

\- Because… I'm a… Belmont too.- I say which make him be shock.

\- How?- ask Julius as a whisper.

\- My father is a Vampire Hunter, my mother is a High Powerful Priestess and my grandmother is a High Powerful Sorceress…- I was about to keep going until he stop me.

\- Your grandmother is a High Powerful Sorceress? What's her name?- ask Julius.

\- Yes, her name is… Evelyn Fernandez.- I say at last and he look pale than before.

\- Julius, are you ok?- ask Soma.

\- Yes, it's just that… I can't believe what you just told me, Aria.- say Julius.

\- You most believe it.- I say and I start walking toward him and grab his hand. - Because… I'm your granddaughter.- I say finally making Soma and Julius be more white that they already are. Then I make my aura show itself and for the first time… Julius look amaze by it. Then look at me, and I was smiling at him. He return my smile and later hug me, then, tears start to fall from my eyes.

\- It is truth. Only Evelyn was able to make her aura show and shine like that. I guess that some things can be pass down by our family.- say Julius.

\- I think it does… grandfather.- I say and make him smile.

\- Soma.- say Julius.

\- Yes?- ask Soma.

\- Take care of her.- say Julius.

\- I will.- say Soma and for some reason I feel relief that both of them were ok with each other.

\- Well, I most go. Be careful, Aria.- say Julius and with that he left.

\- So… he's your grandfather?- ask Soma.

\- I think we just clarify that.- I say and look at him with a smile. He look astonish about that and later I just grab his hand and head toward the exit.


	13. Chapter 12: Oath

**Chapter 12:**

**Oath**

**(Aria's POV)**

We head to were Mina was… I didn't do it because Soma want to see her. I want to see Yoko. Once there Mina start to scream.

\- Oh! Soma. I wonder if Yoko will be alright…- say Mina, while I went toward Yoko and knee down.

\- Do you know Yoko?- ask Soma.

\- Yes… She's been coming to my house since I was very young. Because I'm an only child, she's been like a big sister to me.- say Mina.

\- I see… Did Arikado bring her here?- ask Soma.

\- Yes, he did.- say Mina.

\- Then I'm sure she's Ok. He said not to worry about her. He was confident he could save her. That's why he brought her here.- say Soma.

\- If you say that she'll be fine, I believe you.- say Mina.

\- I know this is tough for you, but hang in there…- say Soma.

\- Ok. Leave it to me.- say Mina. Then Soma went toward Hammer and I follow him.

\- Hey, that woman back there… she ok?- ask Hammer.

\- I don't know. She's been wounded pretty badly…- say Soma.

\- The medicine I have won't help much… hope she'll be alright…- say Hammer.

\- Yeah, me too.- say Soma.

\- Know why I say that? Cause she's my type…- say Hammer.

\- …- say Soma, I only giggle at that.

\- Well, I gotta business to run… What would ya like?- ask Hammer. Soma buy some things while he was ready to go I stop him.

\- Soma, wait.- I say.

\- What is it, Aria?- ask Soma.

\- I want to stay with Yoko and Mina. Can you go on a head?- I ask him and he only smile at me.

\- Of course. Went you feel ready to keep going… look for me.- say Soma.

\- I will.- I say and smile at him. Then he leave. I return to were Mina and Yoko was.

\- Weren't you going with Soma?- ask Mina.

\- I want to stay a little with Yoko.- I say and knee down again. This time I grab her hand and make my aura reach her. - Yoko. I know that I didn't save you in time, but I want you to know this. I will make that man pay for what he has done to you. But first… I have a score to settle with Jacqueline, once I finish her… that man is next.- I whisper to her and then I let go of her hand and stuck up. - Mina. Take care of her.

\- I will.- say Mina and with that I run inside the castle and leave. Time to make Jacqueline a visit.


	14. Chapter 13: The Great Power

**Chapter 13:**

**The Great Power**

**(Aria's POV)**

I run all the way to the tall tower and make sure that Jacqueline was waiting for me. And once inside I found her.

\- You're too late, Aria! Dracula is already reborn.- say Jacqueline.

\- Dracula would never be born! I'll make sure that you and Dracula, will never rule the world! And make my friends get out of this castle!- I scream.

\- With my new abilities, I can get you out of here quite easily… You, however, have something that's making my plans go down. The power of Light comes from you and my Dark power is getting weaker because of you. I can't allow you be around this castle any longer!- scream Jacqueline.

\- I will stop you with my Light no matter what!- I scream.

\- Than that means that… the war stars… now!- scream Jacqueline.

\- And that guy who calls himself Dracula will pay for what he has done to my friend.- I say to her.

\- I think you wouldn't because the first one to perish will be your friend who's now facing him. He doesn't have a chance against him.- say Jacqueline.

\- We'll see about that.- I say.

\- The one that will get away from here will be me, and you will perish.- say Jacqueline and then the battle start. We attack each other with magic powers, until I make my sacred bow and arrow attack her.

\- Do you really think that sacred weapons can stop me? NEVER!- scream Jacqueline.

\- I don't think so!- I scream at her. And try to attack her again. She got away very easily and attack me. I hit the wall very hard and the bow and arrow were away from me. Then I call my forces of light and call the great sword I just got. She also call out her sword which was dark, pure darkness. We clash our sword with each other.

\- You're got.- say Jacqueline.

\- You too.- I say to her.

\- But you're not good enough.- say Jacqueline.

\- I wouldn't be that sure if I were you.- I say to her. And later we attack each other some more but we never give up.

The time seem to pass and I start to feel as if I was getting tire but so was she. She seem as if she was losing her powers very soon but so was I.

\- I… will… never… lose… to you…- say Jacqueline, breathless.

\- I… wouldn't… let… you… either…- I say breathless too.

\- I will finish you, here and now!- scream Jacqueline throwing her swore away from her.

\- I think you will have to do better than that.- I say to her.

\- That's what you think.- say Jacqueline and her dark powers consume everything around us. - This is the end for you. - then she attack me and her powers crash me to the wall. The wall collapse and I was send flying off the tower until I feel a strong energy coming from me.

-_ You can't give up just yet. They still need you. They will fail if you lose here. Keep fighting. Keep fighting._

Then I let it go and around me the light consume me. Then an explosion came and I was flying in the air.

\- What that…? This can't be happening! You can't…- say Jacqueline.

\- Well, guess what? I am here.- I say to her and call my sword again. Sends the toward was already destroyed… we were floating in the hair showing only our auras all round us in the sky. The sky turn dark and lightning struck the hole place. I could feel that everyone feel that was going on in the top of the castle and I bet that everyone was seeing the hole scene in.

\- I will never let you win, I will be the Queen of Dracula! You can't be the chosen one!- say Jacqueline.

\- Than you better believe it. Because now is my turn to defeat you once and for all!- I scream at her. I use my full strength and call in the forbidden seal… The Ultimate Seal. All round me start to light up and later… the seal was unleash. It was enormous. It cover the hole toward and was like 5 meters away from us or even more.

\- What are you doing?! Do you want to get kill too?!- scream Jacqueline.

\- I will stop you at any cost. And if I have to use the forbidden seal… I will do it!- I scream and I unleash it even more. I knew that Mina, Yoko, Hammer, Arikado, Julius and even Soma… will feel that this seal is powerful. There is a reason why this is a forbidden seal; the people who have use it… die after they use it or even… have at least 5 minutes before they fall to the ground death. I knew I was going to die because I was going to use, but… to safe my love ones will be a good way to do it. I shape the seal and later the form of a "W", later the form of a "M" in the circle to shape the form of an "X", but it wasn't an "X" at all. Now that the seal was already around us, nobody could leave. The Seal need the magic force of the owner and it's life force at the same time to make the seal activate and be very powerful. I will make my magic and life force be consume by the seal and finish this once and for all. I make the seal to toward her, but before the seal touch her I fly toward her and grab her hand.

\- NOOO!- scream Jacqueline because the reason why I grab her hand was to take away her dark powers. And her dark powers went toward me instead. Then the seal was already around us and a great illumination consume us until it explode. Then I feel wind all round me and… screams. I open my eyes and see that I was falling. The light wasn't stopping from shinning, then I use my magic and call my sword, once it was on my hand I make that I have wings and I fly toward the ground instead of falling. Once I was on the ground I look up and with my sword… I point toward the light and make the sword absorb the light that I just unleash until it was gone. But it didn't' just consume the light… it also consume the dark powers of Jacqueline. Once the light was gone… I notice in the windows of the castle that I look different. My hair was more dark than burgundy. But the force I just make me fall back and I was losing conscious already. This was it… then I feel some strong hands holding me.

\- Aria… Are you alright?- ask a lovely voice that I knew so well.

\- Soma?- I ask and I look up but I feel something unusual about him… something dark coming from him. By the time I look at him…I was frozen. He didn't look the same he did just before so I make myself be away from him and he seem to understand why I did that. He look hurt but I was more hurt than anything. - Who are you?- I ask him very terrify by him. Then Arikado came to the picture and I got more angry at him. This was his doing I just knew it. Then with no intention of hiding it… I show them my power once again. The light and darkness was all around me which make them be shock because they only knew that I have the power of light and not darkness. Well it seems that I spoil their conclusions already. Then I start to cry and with my anger I attack them. They dodge it and I use that opportunity to escape from there and from them.

**(Soma's POV)**

I feel my heart shrink of what I just see… Aria… my beloved Aria… already knows the truth of me. And the worse part is that… she hates me now. I should have explain to her before she look at me but the way she got away from me and look at me with shock… was the worse part of all. That hurt me in the bottom of my heart and I wasn't the only one who change. Went she was falling she also change. Her burgundy hair was no longer there… only dark. I should have notice before she unleash her powers that she no longer possess the power of light. Now she controls both of them; light and dark powers. And her anger make her show us what she already is now. I was more afraid went Arikado told me what happen to those who use the forbidden seal. I was glad that she was ok, but I was afraid that went she was falling back she will die there. Now I most find or else… I wouldn't be able to say to her what I really feel for her. She needs to know… she has to know… now I most face the others.


	15. Chapter 14: Goodbye

**Chapter 14:**

**Goodbye**

**(Aria's POV)**

I run and run away as far as I could. I reach were Mina was and went she saw me she seem shock of how I look but she got worry went she saw me crying.

\- Aria? What happen? Are you ok?- ask Mina while she hug me. I was glad that she didn't ask me what happen up there.

\- I feel a fault. I use the forbidden seal to finish that vampire and I did it but I first took her dark powers away and those powers are already mine.- I say and she gasp at that. - That's the reason why I look like this. And the worse part was what just happen went it was all over.

\- Why? What happen?- ask Mina but I didn't' want to tell her because it will break her heart to know that Soma is… Dracula.

\- You will find out soon enough.- it was all I could say. - How is Yoko?

\- She's find now. She's still weak.- say Mina and I walk toward Yoko. I grab her hand and transmit some of my light powers instead of the dark one. I feel that she was getting better and that give me force to continue. Then I let go of her hand and stuck up. - Where are you going?

\- I'm going to find my grandfather.- I say at last.

\- Your grandfather?- ask Mina.

\- Yes, I just found him not long ago.- I say smiling at her and she smile at me too.

\- Congratulations.- say Mina.

\- Thank you. No matter what happens next or what you see… always keep fighting.- I say to her which make her be shock at that and I only smile and head toward Hammer.

\- Hi, Hammer. How are you?- I ask him.

\- I'm find. But you… seem different. Did something happen?- ask Hammer.

\- Pretty much. I just want to tell you that if you could do me a favor.- I say to him.

\- Of course. Anything I can do I will do it.- say Hammer.

\- Can you please take care of them?- I ask him which make him be shock. - I think that I wouldn't be back in sometime and I'll be very worry if anything happens to them. Can you please do it?

\- Of course. But you will be back, right?- ask Hammer and I only look down to show him that I wasn't sure or that the probability of returning wasn't against me.

\- I don't now.- then I hug him and he return it. And with that I head again inside the castle. Went I face Jacqueline something was very odd. She seem as if she want me to destroy her unless something was at stake here. I most find out before Soma faces his truth destiny.


	16. Chapter 15: The Ritual

**Chapter 15:**

**The Ritual**

**(Aria's POV)**

I run toward were the dark power was and for some strange place. It lead me to a wall and I use my powers to make the wall crumble. On the other side of the wall was a dark hallway which I enter. The hallway seem as if it didn't have end until the far end was a big light hole which seem the wind going toward it. I follow it and went I pass it I see a wall full with images and words in the walls that I haven't seen in my life. The shock I have was that I could understand it. It was said that even if the Chaos of this castle was destroy… nobody will be able to get out because there was something else that will prevent them to get out. A Ritual.

_The way to out wouldn't be easy. Someone with a kind heart will need to give it's substance but also from someone who has a dark heart will need to give it's substance to the source of this sacrifice. But at the same time you most give a feeling to the source and with that everyone will go. The feeling most be happiness but at the same time sadness. Only then everyone will leave this place once and for all._

The ritual consist to give the blood of an innocent and the blood of an enemy to a pillar. But there was something else, also at the same time you give the two bloods you most also give a tear of sorrow. Otherwise it would not work and everyone will be stuck in this castle forever. I couldn't believe that the only way to get out of here was to do that but the question is… from who are we going to give the blood of an enemy. Unless than… she's still alive. And then I knew what I most do. I most face her again and this time give her blood and mine and a tear of sorrow. I just hope that it works because other wise we wouldn't be able to get out of here. With that I leave that place and head toward the entrants of where Soma might go, I just hope that I can get there in time.


	17. Chapter 16: Feelings

**Chapter 16:**

**Feelings**

**(Aria's POV)**

By the time I reach it Soma and my grandfather were fighting. Then Soma defeat him.

\- STOP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!- scream Soma.

\- Wh… why… why won't you finish me off?- ask Julius.

\- You took it easy on me. I could tell. The strength of a Belmont… No… the strength of a vampire hunter is greater than this.- say Soma.

\- …. When I fought you, I felt the evil spirit within you. But there's more… I also sensed Soma's spirit. And that's more than enough to stop me.- say Julius.

\- …. I've got a favor to ask of you.- say Soma.

\- What is it?- ask Julius.

\- From here, I will set off to fight against my own fate. If I lose the battle… and I become the reincarnation of evil, I want you to kill me.- say Soma and then that make my blood cold.

\- ….. I will… I promise.- say Julius.

\- Thanks… now I can go into this battle without reservations.- say Soma.

\- Farewell, my friend. Don't let me use that whip again.- say Julius. And Soma was about to leave until…

\- Stop!- I scream and he stop. He look back very fast and I notice that he was shock to see me.

\- Aria.- say Soma.

\- Aria? What happen do you?- ask Julius and then he notice went he feel my dark powers with my light one.

\- It's ok, grandfather. I need to speck with him alone.- I say and I walk toward Soma and pass him. He follow me and we were in the entrance that only he could enter.

\- Aria… I want to tell you that…- say Soma.

\- You don't have to explain anything. I know that your Dracula, but…- I say giving him my back.

\- Aria.- say Soma graving my shoulders and I feel the need to cry again. - Turn around. - I did and I look at him. Then he place a hand on my cheek and took away a tear. I close my eyes and show him how I was feeling right now. - Aria.- say Soma again and this time he took my chin and lean himself toward me. Then he capture my lips with his. This was something that I didn't expect and even so… I still return it to him. I grab him by his neck and pull him closer to me. He crush me with his body and for the first time… I was kissing him for the first time. By the time we end the kiss he look at me. – This should have been our first kiss.- that got me off guard.

\- What!- I scream at him unbelievable. When did we kiss? I notice that he have a small smile on his face.

\- I first kiss you went you collapse on the corridor after went we saw Yoko bleeding.- say Soma and then I remember that I feel like if Soma was really kissing me. At first I thought it was only my imagination, but now I know that… that it was all true. Then I notice that it was time for him to leave, then I kiss him again.

\- Please be careful.- I say to him while I hug him. Then we separate from each other and he went through the portal. – Good luck.


	18. Chapter 17: The Sacrifice

**Chapter 17:**

**The Sacrifice**

**(Aria's POV)**

After he went inside… I return toward my grandfather.

-Are you ok?- I ask him.

\- Yes, I'm fine. But are you ok?- ask Julius.

\- Yes, right now we should go back toward the others. Don't you think so?- I ask him.

\- You're right. Lets go.- say Julius and I help him stand up and we head toward were Mina and the others were.

By the time we got there… Arikado was telling them what just happen and who really Soma was. Mina have a shock face and went I look behind her… Yoko was find, she was awake. The also was shock by this revelation. By the time they all notice me and Julius… Mina only look at me and notice that I knew from the beginning who Soma really was.

-You knew it from the beginning, right?- ask Mina to me.

\- Yes.- I answer her and everyone look at me. Yoko seem surprise by the way I look just now.

\- And you didn't tell me!- scream Mina.

\- He didn't want you to know it. And specially from me.- I say to her very harshly and that got everyone surprise by the way I act. Mina only look painfully sad. Yoko under stuck what we were living just now, but I start to meditate and knew that Soma was just about to reach his destination. – He's about to face his ultimate battle.- that got everyone surprise and then I open my eyes. Everyone look at me as if, who did I really know that. – You can contact him if you want to. Just give each other's powers and you will be able to do it.

\- Can that be possible?- ask Yoko.

\- Nothing is impossible.- I say to her and I smile. It was truth… everyone was here for a purpose and it was time to give our support to Soma. Then everyone hold hands and try to contact Soma.

\- I'm finally here… I wonder if I can do this alone…- say Soma.

\- You're not alone.- say Mina.

\- Wha… what?- ask Soma.  
\- Everyone remaining in the castle combined their powers to contact you.- say Mina.

\- Does that mean they all know… that I'm Dracula?- ask Soma.

\- Yes… Arikado told us everything…- say Mina.

\- I bet they're all afraid of me…- say Soma.

\- No, not at all! At first, we were shocked, but everyone believes you'll get through this. I'm going to send you message from them now. Listen…- say Mina.

\- You'll visit my shop again, won't ya? I'll be waitin' for ya.- say Hammer.

\- Good morning, Soma. I just heard about that happened to you… I told you before… You are who you are, and you mustn't let him win.- say Yoko.

\- To the man who beat me… don't disappoint me now.- say Julius.

\- This is your last chance, and ours as well… I'm counting on you…- say Arikado.

\- They're all… rooting for me…- say Soma.

\- … You can do it… because I believe in you.- say Mina.

\- Mina…- say Soma.

\- You can still defeat him. You can beat anything.- I say to him.

\- Aria… Alright, here I go!- say Soma and with that we lost contact with him. Then everyone took their hands away from each other and I place my own together. I start to pray and went everyone notice they leave me alone. I let my own powers be unleash so that I could influence in the dark powers of the castle and help Soma a little bit. Then I feel that the chaos was been destroy in little pieces, then I open my eyes and a light from the castle start to consume it all until we couldn't see a thing. Maybe the darkness was over, but the time for me to make a choice was already on my hands.

Went the light was off… we were in some kind of temple. I notice that in front of me was a great pillar which seem it was with no energy. Then were I was stepping was… a circle. And I remember this circle from that dark room I went through. This was t battle arena, were the blood of good and evil will be given and also a tear of sorrow. I notice that everyone was on the top floor with no way to get down. And to my surprise Soma was there too. Then I feel a presence from behind me… in the darkness.

-How sweet.- say Jacqueline. – To think that you finally made it here.

\- Jacqueline.- I say while I turn around and face her.

\- You seem like I wasn't even a ghost to you.- she say.

\- You're not. But what can I expect from someone like you. You're immortal.- I say to her.

\- That's right, but as you can see. Nobody can leave this place until the ritual is made and that's something I wouldn't allow you to do.- say Jacqueline.

\- I was waiting for you to say that.- I say and I call fort my sword. She seem happy by what I just did and she also call her swore in play. Next a shield was activate from the side of the circle all the way to the roof. This time nobody will interfere in this battle.

\- You know… this time I'll make you pay for taking my powers away from me. But of course… that isn't the only power that I have.- say Jacqueline.

\- I was hoping that.- I say to her and we both got ready. – This time… I'll finish you for good.

\- We'll see about that.- say Jacqueline and this time we start to fight.

* * *

**(Soma's POV)**

I was looking the whole fight and I didn't understand what that woman call Jacqueline mean by ritual. Then I look at the others and they seem as to understand, well only Mina and myself didn't know what was going on.

-Mmm… you guys… what did that woman mean by ritual?- I ask them. I notice that Yoko want to cry by that and the one who respond me was Arikado.

\- Is not a ritual, Soma. This kind of ritual is known as sacrifice.- say Arikado.

\- Sacrifice?- ask Mina.

\- Yes, this kind of ritual is known by sacrifice because you sometimes give something that's from you. For example some of them require of your own life, blood or spirit. In some other words… that will be your death.- say Yoko already crying. Then I got shock of what they just told me. If this was a sacrifice then that will mean that Aria will die. I can't allow it, but what can I do now?

\- You can't do anything to prevent it now.- say Arikado.

\- What?- I ask him.

\- This is Aria's battle. From the very start this was something that she'll need to do in the very end. Jacqueline is a vampire while Aria is a human. Both are dark and light creatures. For some reason… Aria knows the sacrifice and what it needs to be done. She's going to do it any cost to make us get out of this place. No matter what the risk will be.- say Arikado. Then I only look at the battle they were having. – But… Jacqueline is immortal and Aria is mortal. That will make that Aria will be tired before she does unless…

\- Unless, what?- I ask him.

\- Unless, Aria uses her powers and make herself as Jacqueline.- say Arikado.

\- What do you mean by making herself like her?- I ask him.

\- I mean that Aria will have to use her dark powers, but by doing so… that will turn her into a dark creature.- say Arikado.

\- I have dark powers and I haven't turn into a dark creature!- I scream at him.

\- I don't mean by that kind. You were born by that dark power. Aria got the dark power by taking it away from Jacqueline in their last battle. That cause her that her hair turn black. But that kind of dark power is different… it will surely turn Aria into a… vampire.- say Arikado. Then I look at Aria and her opponent. This was something that Aria will have to decide… I just hope that she's alright after this.

* * *

**(Aria's POV)**

This was getting out of hand. I was beginning to get tire and I haven't push her away. My light powers were getting low against Jacqueline's new power. What can I do? I most use the dark power, but I don't know what I will turn if I use it. I need to use it even if I turn into something evil. But I will never be someone evil.

-Are you going to fight or not? I'm getting tire of you for not attacking me!- scream Jacqueline and she push me until I hit the barrio.

\- AHH!- I scream and I fall down.

\- ARIA!- scream everyone.

\- Look at that. Everyone is rooting for you, too bad that you wouldn't hear them again.- say Jacqueline ready to hit me again and use the killing blow. I couldn't die here, I couldn't. then I great pulse make me to get away and before I knew it… I use my dark powers to consume me. – It's over. What?

\- I think you should know that you most never let you guard down.- I say to her already behind her and I make her hit the barrier this time.

\- AHH! What… how did you got there?!- scream Jacqueline. But then she look at me more closely and her eyes became shock with fear. – NO! You can't be!

\- I am. And this time… let's see who is really stronger than the other.- I say to her and she stuck up. Then we attack each other again with no interruptions or anything like that.

* * *

**(Soma's POV)**

I just see it and I couldn't believe it. Aria have just push Jacqueline to the barrier the same way she did with her.

-Arikado? What did she just do?- ask Mina.

\- So… she has finally use it.- say Arikado.

\- What?- I ask him.

\- Her dark powers. It seems to me that she's now… a vampire herself.- say Arikado.

\- That's impossible!- scream Yoko.

\- Just look at it for yourselves then. Look, Jacqueline and Aria are fighting each other with high speed and strength. Is obvious by now that Aria has turn herself into a vampire.- say Arikado. With that I only look at them and Aria seem much more deadly than before.

* * *

**(Aria's POV)**

Ok, if Arikado is right and I'm a vampire… those that mean that I can't return home? Then I remember my light powers… what can I do with them now? Then I feel a great pulse from both of them and I got an idea. By we were battling… I use the time to meditate and fuse my powers together as if they were one.

-How do you feel now? That you're a vampire.- say Jacqueline smirking at me.  
\- I don't feel anything and besides… I don't feel that I'm a vampire at all.- I say to her and she attack me again.

\- What do you mean that you don't feel like you're a vampire? I just saw you and…- then she stop and analyze me again. This time she was more shock then before.

\- Surprise?- I ask her while I smirk and I push her away. This time she attack me with all her anger and fear but I wasn't going to let her win this fight at all. But I couldn't hurt her right away… I need her first drop of blood to be in the pillar or it wouldn't work at all. And also mine… and the tear of sorrow.

Then with a single blow… I destroy her weapon. She was scare now and worse of all… afraid of me. But she seem as if she was pretending to be scare and afraid as if she want me to see her point of view. Then I let my guard down and she use that time to take my weapon and make me be in her position.

-Didn't you said that you shouldn't let your guard down?- ask Jacqueline with my sword on my neck.

\- I did. But I didn't let my guard down on purpose.- I say and push her back toward the pillar. She let go of my sword and I got it. While I push her and myself toward the pillar I look at the others and notice that this was the last time I will see them. Their faces… scare and shock of what I was about to do. I only smile at them and close my eyes. A tear start to fall from my eyes to my chin and be below my chin.

\- Please… forgive me.- I say to them and I position the sword toward my heart and push it all the way through until it hit the way inside the pillar. Went I push the sword inside me… the tear also fall down to the ground and went it touch it… the two bloods also were inside the pillar. And I look at the others for the last time and my seeing was getting blurry. Then I smile at them and with that my last breath.

\- ARIA!- scream Soma and that was the last thing I remember to hear and see.

* * *

**(Soma's POV)**

-ARIA!- I scream at her because I couldn't believe that she really took her life away in front of us. Mina and Yoko were crying along with Hammer. Julius and Arikado were crying but not making much noise. The pillar start to shine and before our own eyes everything became white until we couldn't see a thing. – ARIA!- and with that it was over.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

It's been 3 months sends then. I haven't realize that not having Aria around us is much more boring in here. I think that I wouldn't see her again sometime soon. I just hope that I can see her again in another time. Everyone say their goodbyes, but Yoko, Arikado and Julius were the most devastate. And specially Julius because it was her granddaughter in the first place who die for us. I became much more cooler and sociable, but… I wish that Aria was here to see it.

-Hey, Soma… Soma!- scream Mina.

\- Heh?- I ask waking up from my trance.

\- What happen? You haven't say a word the whole time.- say Mina.

\- I was just thinking. Nothing more.- I say and then the teacher came in.

\- Alright everyone! We have a new transfer student.- say the teacher.

\- Another?- ask one of my classmates I only make myself comfortable on my desk and listen.

\- I want all of you to be good with her alright.- say the teacher which got me off guard. "she"? then the door open and a girl came inside. My eyes seem as it they were going to fall off my face. I couldn't believe what I was just seeing in front of my eyes. – I will like you to meet Ms. Belmont.

\- Nice to meet you all. My name is… Destiny.


End file.
